Sliders Final Destination Series Six Script 1
by Matty Boy Harrison
Summary: Forget series 5 the original Sliders team is reunited and when they find a planet they believe to be earth prime they travel their seperate ways but when arturo and Quinn investigate the Mallory home they find the truth


SLIDERS Series Six: The Final Destination  
  
Prologue:  
  
We fade in from black to a shot of the "Sliders" Logo and a voice over of Quinn Mallory comes across as we begin seeing different scenes from previous episodes:  
  
Quinn V/O: Previously On Sliders! The control took as to a alternate dimension where I met the rest of my friends from past times of sliding and a way of slicing mine and the alternative Quinn's body's back to normal, I think we're getting somewhere  
  
After video we fade to black and then we fade back into shot 1 from black.  
  
  
  
Scene 1:  
  
EXT. Lake Side Park  
  
Quinn and Doctor Maximillion Arturo walk through Lakeside Park discussing recent matters of sliding and what not, Arturo stops and sit's himself down on a old wooden bench and invites Quinn to sit down as well.  
  
Arturo: Isn't it wonderful, we've found a new world where pollution doesn't exist and the air is sweet and tidy. But of course the downside is we leave in 12 hours to god knows where and possibly a hostel alternate earth..Quinn im begging to believe we don't have the slightest chance of a return home, And one problem of not getting us home is that infernal contraption, It cant be carried like that if we are ever captured and that taken from us and we are not able to retrieve it we could be stuck in the alternate world forever, And I don't really want to stick around an alternate world where the Brady bunch still rerun on ABC. Quinn we have to find away to transfer all the information and calculations from that control device to another type of machinery, Like say a watch for instance if we could scale the calculations down a plain watch would look anything out of the ordinary now would it?  
  
Quinn: (Sarcastically) Yeah but what if we slide to a world where there are no wristwatches.  
  
Doctor Arturo looks towards Quinn with a shocked face.  
  
Arturo: Well I thought that WOULD HAVE BEEN OBVIOUS!  
  
Quinn looks a bit ashamed.  
  
Quinn: Not Really  
  
Arturo: Well we reproduce the normal watch sell it for a fortune and live on that world like fat cats till the end of eternity!  
  
Quinn: Yeah! Always thinking with science in mind hey Doctor.  
  
Quinn looks down towards the ground as to say im tired of talking and is shocked by a beeping in his jacket pocket.  
  
Quinn: What the hell is that?  
  
Quinn rummages deep in his jacket pocket and retrieves the Slide Control, The timer is rapidly going down from 12hours.  
  
Music/Theme tune video/movie begin to kick in.  
  
After Video we fade from black into the shot.  
  
Scene 2:  
  
EXT. Lake Side Park  
  
Quinn: This is bad this looks really bad, is this bad?  
  
Arturo: As apposed to good, I think we need to return to our hotel and locate the others.  
  
Quinn and Arturo exit the shot as we fade to black and cut the scene.  
  
Scene 3:  
  
INT. Of inside of sliders hotel.  
  
We fade into the shot and we see Quinn entering the front door of the room from inside the room, Arturo follows closely behind, they both begin to call out for their commerades Rimbrant and Wade.  
  
Arturo: Mrs. Wade, Mr.Brown? Where have they gotten themselves?  
  
Quinn: I don't know but we have to find them soon the timers still rapidly going down its now on 9hours and dropping.  
  
Arturo begins to search the room and notices a letter lying on the bedside table.  
  
Arturo: Look Quinn they've left us a note it reads. "If you return and we're not here sorry we have gone down to the virtual reality studios to take a spin at it see you down there if you want to follow signed Wade, Da Crying Man"  
  
Quinn: I think it's in our best interests to follow let's go.  
  
We fade out the scene and begin the new shot with a fade in  
  
Scene 4:  
  
INT.  
  
We See Quinn and the doctor entering the Virtual reality studio through the front two doors and walking along the corridors where they stop to see a time table chart with listings of names and what type of virtual fantasy they require.  
  
Quinn: Here we go lets look here W, W where is it.  
  
Arturo:  
  
Pointing to the sheet  
  
There Mister Mallory room 35 lets go.  
  
Quinn and the doctor count the doors down the corridor and Quinn enters the door, which he thinks is Wade's and Rimbrant's.  
  
Quinn: Here it is, Oh no sorry wrong room, Sorry mam umm sir umm mam im, IM REALLY SORRY!  
  
Quinn Quickly closes the door and turns round to see Wade and Rimbrant exiting a door further up the corridor.  
  
Quinn:  
  
Wade, Rimbrant quickly we need to get out of here the timer's screwing up and rapidly decreasing in time we have left on this earth.  
  
  
  
Quinn pull's the timer out of his pocket while Arturo quickly hurries them out of the building.  
  
EXT. Virtual Reality Studios.  
  
Quinn: I don't know where this is going to take us or even if we're going to survive it but we have to decide what to do now!  
  
They all look at each other  
  
All (Rimbrant, Wade, Arturo): Slide!  
  
Quinn flips open the timer device and the final countdown begins from five and a big bright ray of light bursts out of the front of the timer and forms the Vortex which they all dive into.  
  
Scene 5:  
  
EXT. Arrival  
  
The sliders make a flying exit from the vortex to the floor colliding into each other as the Vortex closes to a shut possibly for the final time.  
  
Quinn: Do you think we're?..  
  
Rimbrandt: HOME!  
  
Rimbrandt leaps from the ground and begins to do a 360-degree turn looking at his surroundings, to familiarise himself.  
  
Rimbrandt: Ahh, Its home! No virtual reality studios just home, home at last!  
  
Rimbrandt goes to walk off as Quinn stops him.  
  
Quinn: If this is home that's fine but if its not and we loose each other, we're either going to have to slide or stay. Now listen to this it's 5 I say we all meet back at the local café on James's Street at Six? Ok?  
  
Rimbrandt: Yeah yeah im gone man im gone.  
  
The Sliders look at each other and disperse we fade and cut the scene.  
  
Scene 6:  
  
INT. Quinn's House.  
  
Quinn shortly followed by Doctor Arturo Enter Quinn's House.  
  
Quinn: Looks like everything's normal around here, although I did see some strange looks upon arriving.  
  
  
  
Arturo: Mr.Mallory don't be so foolish we have been missing to these people for at least the past 2years what do you think they're going to come running up to give us big hugs and kisses they most probably think we're lying dead somewhere in morocco.  
  
Quinn: Good Point well made.  
  
Quinn and the doctor begin to search the house to find no one currently living in the house.  
  
Quinn: Well no one's here they must have moved but, why are all my photo's still up around the house? Lets check the basement see if all my equipment is there.  
  
Quinn and the doctor head to the basement door where they see it is jarred and hear voices coming from below them.  
  
Agent 1: He certainly left enough evidence around here. What an idiot.  
  
Agent 2: Well let's get outta, Gather up that crap and lets go.  
  
Quinn turns to the professor.  
  
Quinn: What the hells going on here?  
  
The professor takes his hand off of the basement door which is now all dusty and puts it on Quinn's mouth to shut him up not realising it is caked in dust.  
  
Arturo: Mr. Mallory..  
  
Quinn sneezing very loudly interrupts Arturo. The voices from the basement become louder.  
  
Agent2: What the hell was that?  
  
We see a shot of Agent 1 looking up the stairs to see Quinn and the doctor.  
  
Agent 1: Its Mallory and the other fat one.  
  
Arturo: Go mister Mallory  
  
Quinn and the doctor exit the House being pursued by the Agents as they use all the energy in their body running down the street the agents begin to catch up.  
  
The two agents jump Quinn and Arturo pulling out their futuristic looking guns.  
  
Agent 1: Who is cuffing Arturo. Im arresting your fat ass and your puny ass under statement from a Mr President Rickman who I believe you know.  
  
Quinn: Rickman! He's dead!  
  
Agent 1: Ha! Your joking right? Where have you been Rickman isn't dead, what universe have you been living on?  
  
Arturo: Universe!  
  
Agent 2: Im arresting you for crime 116:16  
  
Quinn: 116:16?  
  
Agent 1: Crimes against the universe.  
  
Arturo: Universe!  
  
Agent 2: What are you a parrot?  
  
Agent 1: SLIDING!  
  
We cut to Quinn and Arturo looking at each other We fade and cut the scene.  
  
The Theme music kicks in as ending credits role. 


End file.
